


Somniloquy

by Morri_Senpai



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Italian, M/M, Sleep talking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morri_Senpai/pseuds/Morri_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will discovers Nico has Somniloquy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is based off a headcanon by Willsolacester on Tumblr. You should definitely go follow them!

 

* * *

 

 **Somniloquy : **(n.)  
_A parasomnia that refers to talking aloud while asleep. It can be quite loud, ranging from simple mumbling sounds to loud shouts and long frequently inarticulate speeches, and can occur many times during a sleep cycle._

* * *

**_~X~_ **

_Tap, tap, tap._

Will wrapped the small blanket he had brought around himself tighter in an attempt to conserve his body heat. It was cold outside. His bare feet didn't like the cool touch of the stone the porch of Cabin Thirteen was made of, and he wondered why he hadn't grabbed some slippers.

A few more persistent taps, an adjustment of his overnight bag, and a moment to curse his opera-loving siblings led him to think that maybe Nico wouldn't open the door. Maybe the son of Hades would sleep through the measly taps Will was managing, condemning him to his fate of a sleepless night.

Will glanced down at the porch. Maybe he could survive sleeping out here, where it was relatively quiet. So long as the harpies didn't find him, he should be safe. Can children of Apollo even _get_ hypothermia?

With a sigh, he knocked on the door with more force. If Nico didn't come open the door soon, Will would just sleep on the porch like a dog. He had a blanket, albeit a small one he kept mostly for decoration, and he could use his bag as a pillow. It was a spacious porch, so he could easily stretch out, and maybe he could avoid being hit by the door tomorrow if he-

" _Cosa_?"

Will blinked, glancing at the door. A sleepy Nico di Angelo stood in the doorway. His hair and clothes were a mess, and the hand that was rubbing his right eye indicated that Will had woken him up.

"Hey, Nico! Can I sleep in your cabin tonight? Ashlyn started singing opera in her sleep again."

"Mhm," was the mumbled response. Will watched in amusement as Nico shuffled towards the bed before falling face first into it.

Nico said something, but the words were muffled by the pillow that he had buried his face into.

"What?"

" _Chiudere la porta_ ," Nico repeated, looking up with closed eyes for only a brief moment.

Will hesitated. "Nico...that's not English."

Either Nico didn't hear him or didn't care as his face disappeared into the softness of his pillow once again. Will stared, hoping for a translation, when a gust of wind blew through the open door, making him shiver.

"...Oh."

Closing the door behind him, Will dropped his bag on the floor before climbing into the bed across the room. The blankets were blessedly warm, and the pillows were softer than the ones in the Apollo cabin. Will was contemplating this when a small murmur interrupted Nico's soft snores.

"Nico?" Will turned over in the bed to face Nico. "Did you say something?"

Nico stayed silent. Will shrugged, snuggled deeper into the bed, and was about to go to sleep when he heard another mumble, this one just barely audible.

" _Questo...non e un_ _cane_."

Will sat up, staring at Nico for a second before eloquently saying, "What."

" _Non possiamo...e pericoloso...e carino...lo chiama Spot."_

Nico was definitely speaking, but it wasn't English. Does Nico even know any other languages?

Actually, Nico _did_ mention that he lived in Italy for a while, right?

Crap.

Having noted Nico's somniloquy, Will sat up, walked over to Nico's bed, and carefully climbed in behind him. Nico stirred, but only enough to mumble something else in Italian before returning to his previous position. The _Mission Impossible_ music playing in his head, Will slid in under the blankets, and wrapped his arms aroud Nico from behind. The whole time, Will tried to convince himself that this is just because talking in your sleep can cause a restless night, and Nico needs all the sleep he can get.

It wasn't until he was burying his nose into Nico's hair that he finally called "Bullshit" on himself.

Still, spooning Nico was nice. It occurred to Will that based on Nico's previous growth patterns, within a year or two, Will would be the shorter of the two.

"Damn," He muttered.

" _Smettere di parlare e andare a dormire._ "

Will smiled. Nico was really adorable when he was talking in Italian.

Even if Will had no idea what he was saying.

Snuggling into Nico, Will prepared himself for a sleepless night; however, as Nico mumbled something else in that weird, pretty foreign language, Will decided that this was definitely better than listening to opera all night.

* * *

According to Google Translate, this is what the following translates to:

 _Cosa:_ What?  
_Chiudere la porta:_ Close the door. __  
_Questo...non e un_ _cane:_ That's...not a dog. __  
_Non possiamo...e pericoloso...e carino...lo chiama Spot:_ We can't...it's dangerous...it's cute...name it Spot _  
__Smettere di parlare e andare a dormire:_ Stop talking and go to sleep _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico almost decapitates his crush and discovers that he talks in his sleep.
> 
> Also, Spot is a terrible name for a hellhound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of TOA coming out tomorrow, I'm finally writing and posting the second (and final) installment of this. This chapter is dedicated to my kouhai Abby (AwkwardDragonWriter on Archive and @youcanneverhavetoomanyfanfics on Tumblr.) Go follow her and read her stuff, she's a delight.  
> Enjoy! ヽ(^o^ヽ)

When Nico woke up, his first thought was that naming a hellhound Spot was ridiculous.

His second thought was more important, because that's when he noticed the warm pressure on his back. There was a split second where all Nico could think was, "Oh, _fuck_ no," before he flipped over and jammed his elbow into the neck of The Suicidal Asshole (TSA in Nico's mind). TSA made a panicked choking sound, and Nico had just added that to his list of small victories when a foot came flying from out of nowhere; it hit Nico in the stomach, and just like that, Nico fell off the bed.

He hit the ground hard.

Despite his best efforts, Nico couldn't stand. His legs were tangled in the sheets, and his breath just wasn't coming to him. There was a few seconds of nothing but heavy breathing from both Nico and TSA before a familiar head popped up from over the edge of the bed.

Nico stared at Will Solace, whose face was red and breathing slightly labored, but otherwise unharmed.

So far.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing in my bed," Came Nico's question. It was more like a statement, but he chose not to care as he waited for Will to answer. It probably emphasized how completely, utterly _done_ Nico was with him, anyway.

"Sleeping," was Will's reply, "Until you nearly decapitated me with your bony elbow."

Nico blinked. _Bony elbows?_

"Besides," Will continued, ignoring the slightly indignant look on Nico's face, "You let me in."

Nico closed his open mouth. He certainly didn't _remember_ letting in Will, but Nico was actually a pretty heavy sleeper, so it was definitely possible he had let him in while still asleep. It had happened before a few times with Bianca. 

"I, um...oh," Nico said eloquently.

Will laughed. "I was thinking, Sunshine."

"Don't hurt yourself."

Will pulled a face before he got off the bed. "You know you talk in your sleep, right?"

Nico blinked. "I do?"

"Yep." Will grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him up. It was a small battle against the sheets, but eventually Nico prevailed, and he was free to put on something other than his t-shirt and boxers.

"I don't know what you were saying because it sounded like Italian," Will continued as Nico finished tugging on a gray shirt. "But that got me thinking, because if we _both_ knew Italian we could use it like a secret messaging system!" 

Nico stopped with his jeans pulled on halfway to stare at Will, who was practically beaming.

"Um."

"We could use it to like, I don't know, talk about people behind their backs?"

Scoffing, Nico pulled his jeans on the rest of the way. "Rude."

"Well, yeah, okay. But what if we used to talk about secrets?"

"Why would I tell you my secrets?"

"Because we're friends."

Nico blinked. Did being friends make him obliged to tell Will his deepest, darkest, inner-most secrets? No, of course not.

...right?

There was a few moments of silence while Nico contemplated this.

"I, uh, once fell off the mast on the Argo II because I fell asleep."

Will laughed. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Nico said indignantly. "I woke up when I was falling, and I had to shadow-travel as I hit the shadow on the deck, and that was terrifying."

"Because you thought you couldn't do that?"

"No, because I thought Jason would see me."

Will laughed again, and despite the small blush on his face, Nico felt pretty good about someone else knowing about "The Great Mast Incident," as he had begun to call it.

"Well, that's not as bad as the time I shot Chiron with an arrow," Will sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Kind of on purpose."

Nico felt his eyes go wide against his own will. "Why would you do that?" He asked, remembering how cool he thought Chiron was when he first got to camp. Not that Chiron isn't still cool to him, but after seeing everything Nico has, the simple things like centaurs kind of lose their lackluster.

Will was blushing now, and Nico found himself with a foot half-way into his shoe, easgerly waiting for the next part. "Michael told me to shoot the jack-ass, and he was jokingly talking about one of our siblings, but I'm from Texas, so I thought that he was talking about an actual jack-ass, like a target that looks like a deer, except it made sense for it to be a centaur to me because we're Greek and all, so Chiron was just standing there unnaturally still for no reason, and I mistook him for a target, and that's the first and last time I ever hit anything I was aiming for."

It took a few seconds for the story to process. Once it had, Nico was on the floor, cackling loudly. "Oh gods, what did he do?" He wheezed out. Then, as if realizing something important, he sat up straight as a board. "Where did you _hit_ him?"

"Um."

_"Will."_

"I'll tell you at breakfast, Death Boy."

Nico got to his feet, still shaking slightly. _"Colazione,"_ He said. "That means 'breakfast.'"

Will's grin had never been brighter as he led Nico out of Cabin Thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont want to say where will hit him, but it was a real _asshole_ of a thing to do to someone and he was put on dishes duty for a year
> 
>  
> 
> I actually had this written ages ago but then I lost it and was so pissed at my computer I refused to rewrite it out of spite.  
> Sorry I'm so petty. I finally got around to rewriting it today while listening to anime theme songs because I accidentally saw some TOA spoilers and im screaMING so I'm getting the book immediately after school the day it comes out  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos or something! Have a lovely day, nerds! <3


End file.
